


Urbosa's Fury

by MisunderstoodSecrets



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Penis Size, Public Humiliation, Small Penis, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisunderstoodSecrets/pseuds/MisunderstoodSecrets
Summary: A weary traveller with sub-par genitalia gets himself into trouble after trying to enter the Gerudo's domain.
Relationships: Gerudo/Reader, Urbosa (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

You had been trekking through the desert for hours, and despite your provisions, it was still unfathomably hot and uncomfortable. Despite that, it would soon be sunset, and the cold would present just as much danger and discomfort as the heat.

Finally, in the distance, you see a city's sandstone walls. After one long last stretch of desert, you finally arrive at civilization. Once you are no more than ten paces from a painted archway, a pair of gorgeous, eight-foot-tall, dark-skinned Gerudo guards appeared through the arch, one angling her trident at you menacingly. 

"Halt, traveler! This is Gerudo Town. Any traveler worth their salt knows that voe are forbidden from entering the town walls!" explained the menacing one on the right. You knew from guidebooks that men were forbidden from entering Gerudo Town, but you hadn't realized you had made it to the town in question already. From the context, 'voe' must be the Gerudo word for 'man.' 

"Leave this-"

"Wait a moment, sister..." interrupted the guard on the left, grabbing the other's weapon. "It's been quite some time since a voe has tried to enter the city. Perhaps we should... 'inspect' this poor traveler?" She proposed, grinning on the latter portion of her sentence. Her fellow guard returned the smile, but didn't change the position of her weapon.

"Traveler." She quipped, turning her attention back to you. "Allow me to introduce us. I am Sirefi," explained the one who had threatened you. "My dear sister and fellow guard here is Ukame. We have been given clearance from Lady Urbosa to inspect all incoming travelers. So, under the authority of Lady Urbosa herself, I order you to present to us your voehood!" Sirefi commanded.

Voehood? Surely she didn't mean...

"By 'voehood', my dear sister means your genitalia," Ukame chimed in, clarifying bluntly. "If we like what we see... we may be persuaded to let you in, and take you straight to Lady Urbosa herself!" She added encouragingly.

You sighed. The sun would set before you had the opportunity to reach another settlement, and you were in no way prepared to spend the night in the desert's overnight cold. You didn't have many alternatives. 

With slight trepidation in front of the buxom, towering women, you undid your belt buckle, loosened your waistband, and tugged downward, exposing your flaccid package. 

The two Gerudo look downward, then look back up at each other, and then simultaneously let loose cackling laughter.

"It hasn't even gotten cold yet, but he's already shriveled up!" teased Sirefi through her amusement, making a two-finger gesture.

"I knew non-Gerudo were of short stature, but THIS is ridiculous!" Spoke Ukame, who had more of a haughty chuckle, waving her pinky finger mockingly. 

"Hey, it's so tiny, maybe he DOES qualify to be a vai! I guess we should let him in! Hahaha!" Suggested Sirefi. This suggestion prompted even more raucous laughter from her sister.

"Oh, we can't possibly do that..." Ukame chuckled. "Although, Lady Urbosa said she did want us to bring her any voe whose package was worth seeing. I don't think THIS is quite what she meant, I'm sure the chief will get quite a laugh out of such a useless little cock!" 

Nodding, Sirefi produced a pair of cuffs from her belt, and made her way towards you with a confident, almost threatening gait. 

"If you don't want to freeze to death in the desert, voe, I suggest you do as we say!" She barked aggressively, placing the cuffs on either of your wrists, behind your back. She also did not bother pulling your pants up, leaving you quite exposed. 

"Walk with us," Ukame demanded, each of the sisters wrapping one of their toned, muscular arms around your comparatively scrawny pale limbs, and guided you through the archway. The sisters forcefully dragged you into the marketplace's busy streets, your inconsequential endowment still shamefully on display. Your trousers still around your ankles made walking in step with the giant women's long strides rather difficult. Your meager display earned you quite a bit of attention, in the form of giggles, wisecracks, and teasing hand gestures from the town's gorgeous populous, merchants and customers alike. And of course, your captors grinned with sadistic glee the entire time. 

After a few twists and turns, you reached the palace. Before reaching the door, Sirefi finally released you from her vicegrip-like arm-lock, but Ukame immediately picked up the slack, holding you in basically a full nelson. As unpleasant as it was, the position of the hold nestled the back of your head very nicely between the Gerudo's two humongous breasts. 

Sirefi took your trousers from your ankles. finally freeing them. Mercifully, she produced a simple loincloth and fitted it around your waist, finally concealing your package once again.

"We mustn't spoil the surprise for Lady Urbosa," She explained. This prompted Ukame to retort "Well, it's not like she'll be able to see it without a spyglass!" 

The remark earned another round of laughter from the two sisters as they resumed their previous duo-hold, dragging you through the front door. 

They force you in to Lady Urbosa's throne room. It is an ornate room with pools and fountains, and of course, Urbosa herself seated on the throne, guarded on either side by another set of towering, busty Gerudo guards. 

"Lady Urbosa," Sirefi began to explain. "We have brought you a voe that we believe will be of great entertainment value!" she explains with another cruel smile on her lips. 

"Entertainment...?" Urbosa wondered aloud. "What kind of entertainment?" She questioned. 

With no further introduction, the sisters immediately tear away your loincloth, once again exposing your diminutive genitalia. 

Urbosa stared. All four guards, the ones holding you and the ones tending to Urbosa alike, bit their lips, knowing that it would be impolite to laugh until their queen did so first. Urbosa grinned with her beautiful blue lips, snickered a few times, then chortled, before finally being overcome with full-blown belly laughs, causing her beautifully-sculpted abdominals to tense. As if on cue, both your and her pairs of guards let loose with laughter of their own, producing a humiliating chorus of feminine giggling. When they finally calmed down enough to speak after what felt like an eternity of cackling, Urbosa was the first to do so. 

"My word, he can scarcely be considered a voe with a package that pathetic!" She exclaimed. "...Although, to give him the benefit of the doubt, we should appraise him when he's at his full power..." she pondered. "Ladies, form up." She commanded while pointing to the pair of guards who still gripped you tightly.

For the first time since you had arrived, the sisters released their grip, and drop you to your knees. They take little notice of this as they take their places next to Lady Urbosa, on either side of the queen's own guards. 

"Ready, and... go!" commanded Urbosa. On her cue, the quartet of Gerudo all simultaneously lifted off their narrow strips of torso clothing, freeing their enormous, tanned breasts, each dotted with a perfect brown nipple. 

The sudden sight of all this beautiful bronzed womanflesh was too much for your stunted penis, which almost instantly sprung to its maximum (though still minuscule) size. This, of course, prompts another round of laughter from the five towering beauties, which made their breasts bounce enticingly. 

Urbosa crosses her legs. "A shame, even at full erection, his cock is no less pathetic!" She says, with mock-anger in her voice. She turned to her guards "Take him to my bedchamber, and tie him up," Ordered the queen. "I have a game I wish to play with this poor voe..." She teased threateningly.

Without bothering to re-cover their breasts, Sirefi and Ukame once again grabbed you by each arm, and carried you up the stairs to Urbosa's sleeping quarters. Whatever cruel game awaited you was anyone's guess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weary traveler continues to be tormented by his captors...

You wake in Urbosa's sleeping quarters. After Sirefi and Ukame had dragged you to this dark bedroom, they stripped you of your clothing and tied you to a plain wooden chair in the corner, to which your arms and legs were still bound. A moment later they gagged you with a cloth as well. With a few more cruel verbal barbs, they left you in the unlit room alone. How long exactly was impossible to determine, but it had been long enough for you to drift off to sleep. 

The room wasn't pitch black, there was enough light that you had guessed the sun was starting to rise. As you blink away your grogginess and your eyes adjust to the dark, you are slightly startled to realize that you are not alone. Someone, presumably Lady Urbosa herself, was laying in the large four-poster bed in the center of the room. 

Almost the moment following your realization of her presence, a spark of light flashes over the bed, illuminating a nearby oil lamp. The newly-illuminated Lady Urbosa rolls to her side in her bed, turning to face you.

"Oh, looks like you're finally awake." She teases. "If just the little bit of playing with you we did last night was enough to exhaust you, you'll really be put through your paces today..." she says, half taunting and half threatening. Too intimidated to respond even if you weren't gagged, you just sit there with no response. 

She sits up in her bed and swings her feet over the side, stepping out from under the sheet. This reveals that the towering, tanned, toned Gerudo queen sleeps completely in the nude. The perky round breasts and waxed genitalia of the chieftain proves to be a statuesque vision that causes your naked nethers to begin stiffening. Urbosa notices your visible arousal.

"Looks like you're not the only one who's awake..." She quips, wiggling a pinky finger in the air. Still nude, she crosses the room to a bell on a rope, which she pulls to cause the brass to ring. Moments later, four more Gerudo file into the room. It takes a second but you recognize them; Two of them are Sirefi and Ukame, and the other two are the pair that were guarding Urbosa's throne the night before. Their veils covered their mouths, but all four of them were smiling with their eyes.

"Ladies, you remember our new... toy." Urbosa said. She embellished the objectifying word to illicit a small chorus of giggles. 

"It's time to... appraise him before we make full use of him." Urbosa explained, as she looked over the line of guards. What precisely did that mean, you wondered? You didn't have to guess long, because Urbosa soon pointed to one of the two guards who had stood by the throne the night before. 

"Hanoru." She ordered. "Harden him. Use your mouth. And Ojari..." she continued, pointing to the other throne guard. "Be ready with the measuring stick." 

Were they going to... suck you off to get you hard, then measure your erection? That's certainly what it sounded like. 

Hanoru's eyes sank, clearly not looking forward to the task she had been assigned. However, both of the guards responded "Yes, Lady Urbosa!" in unison. 

Ojari produced a foot-long wooden ruler. Ubosa stepped aside as the two towering guards step closer, Hanoru fumbling to unclasp her facial veil and Ojari getting the ruler at the ready.

The first Gerudo, her beautiful face now fully exposed, dropped to her knees, staring at your semi-erect endowment, resigning herself to what she clearly considered a sordid and unpleasant task. Eventually though, her gorgeous brown lips pressed themselves against the tip of your half-erection, before slowly, warmly enveloping your entire meager shaft in one effortless mouthful, a feat that seemed to amuse Hanoru as she exhaled a laugh through her nose. Careful not to forget her duty, you felt her tongue dexterously twirl around your cocktip, an action which stiffened you almost instantly. 

Once again, the unexpected ease of her task seemed to give her another bout of nose-giggles. Since her task was to get you hard, she gives you a few extra sucks for good measure (a feat which almost causes you to blow your load already) before sliding her lips off your now throbbing (but still diminutive) cock. 

A moment later, Ojari held the ruler over the topside of your endowment, and with a laugh in her voice, loudly called out your measurement to the entire room.

"Three and a half inches!" She shrieks.

This is responded to by a deafening chorus of vicious laughter. Hanoru fell to the floor sideways and howls with laughter in the fetal position. Sirefi and Ukame collapse into each other. Urbosa herself presses her face into her palms, and when she finally pulled them away, there was a tear of laughter streaming down her face.

Every time one of them would look at you, they would start laughing all over again. It took several agonizing minutes for calm to finally be restored.

"I believe that's a kingdom record!" was the first intelligible thing Urbosa broke the silence with. "It's honestly so pathetic that I can't think of how to put him to good use. I mean, there's no way he'll be of any use in the harem!" She turned to her entourage. "...But I'm open to suggestions.

Ojari cleared her throat. "Lady Urbosa, I believe I have an idea." spoke the guard who hadn't done so until now. Urbosa turned to her, clearly pleased and intrigued.

"Let's hear it, Ojari." Urbosa demanded. But rather than simply explain her plan, Ojari deviously crossed the room and leaned into Urbosa's ear, covering it from your view as she whispered. A smile of cruel intention slowly appeared on Urbosa's face.


End file.
